Titles
=Titles= Titles are titles displayed on your character ingame that others can see when hovering their mouse cursor over you. These titles are for display only and do not alter gameplay. You can change and lock your title through the title NPC in each nation's capital. Locking a title requires 1 ring and locked titles will be displayed in red font. You can still receive other titles even after you have locked a title but new titles will not alter the current locked title. You can only receive one title per battle with the exception of the total score titles. The title you receive is determined by the title's priority, the highest priority of the titles you are eligible for will be the one you receive. Any titles that are earned from positions on the leaderboard include everyone on the map not just friendly forces. ---- List of Titles Special Titles *'Nail' - Get A Rank Damage On Buildings but not ranked in the top three. *'File' - Get A Rank Damage On Buildings but not ranked in the top three. *'Hammer' - Get A Rank Damage On Buildings but not ranked in the top three. *'Drill' - Get A Rank Damage On Buildings but not ranked in the top three. *'Chisel' - Get A+ Rank Damage On Buildings but not ranked in the top three. *'Initiate' - Get A Rank On PC Damage but not ranked in the top three. *'Expert' - Get A Rank On PC Damage but not ranked in the top three. *'Master' - Get A Rank On PC Damage but not ranked in the top three. *'Hero' - Get A Rank On PC Damage but not ranked in the top three. *'Commander' - Get A+ Rank On PC Damage but not ranked in the top three. *'Brutal' - Get A Rank On Kills but not ranked in the top three and not eligible for a PC damage title. *'Brawler' - Get A Rank On Kills but not ranked in the top three and not eligible for a PC damage title. *'Predator' - Get A Rank On Kills but not ranked in the top three and not eligible for a PC damage title. *'Heartless' - Get A Rank On Kills but not ranked in the top three and not eligible for a PC damage title. *'Sly' - Get A+ Rank On Kills but not ranked in the top three and not eligible for a PC damage title. Rank Titles *'Enlistee' - You start with this *'Private' - Earn 30 Total Score Points *'Private 1st Class' - Earn 80 Total Score Points *'Corporal' - Earn 150 Total Score Points *'Sergeant' - Earn 300 Total Score Points PC Damage Titles *'Skirmisher' - Get 3rd On PC Damage Leader Board *'Veteran' - Get 2nd On PC Damage Leader Board *'War Hero' - Get 1st On PC Damage Leader Board Building Damage Titles *'Apprentice Sapper' - #3 in Structure Damage *'Journeyman Sapper' - #2 in Structure Damage *'Master Sapper' - #1 in Structure Damage Kill Titles *'Mad Murderer' - Get 3rd On Kills Leader Board *'Living Weapon' - Get 2nd On Kills Leader Board *'Killing Machine' - Get 1st On Kills Leader Board Contribution Titles *'Good Worker' - Get 3rd On Contribution Leader Board *'Better Worker' - Get 2nd On Contribution Leader Board *'Workaholic' - Get 1st On Contribution Leader Board Mining Titles *'Apprentice Miner' - #3 in Mining *'Journeyman Miner' - #2 in Mining *'Master Miner' #1 in Mining Summon Titles *'Knight Rider' - Play Knight As Your Last Summon *'Giant Master' - Play Giant As Your Last Summon *'Wraith Master' - Play Wraith As Your Last Summon *'Dragon Master' - Play Dragon As Your Last Summon *'Chimera Master' - Play Chimera As Your Last Summon *'Final Buster' - Use Chimera's Final Buster Ability On Enemy Keep Building Titles *'Obelisk Master' - Construct 3 Obelisks *'Artillery Captain' - Construct 3 of any of the following structures: Obelisk, Eclipse, Arrow Tower, Bulwark, War Workshop, Gate of Hades Death Titles *'Death Ranker No.3' - Get 3rd On Death Leader Board *'Death Ranker No.2' - Get 2nd On Death Leader Board *'Death Ranker No.1' - Get 1st On Death Leader Board *'Zombie Master' - Get 10 deaths without being eligible for any other title and bring shame to your family Quest Titles *'A Bit Of A Hero (Netzavare Only)' - Complete Quest Kingdom of Ambition *'Knowledge Hunter (Yelsord Only)' - Complete Quest In Pursuit of Knowledge *'Bearer Of Love (Hordaine Only)' - Complete Quest Memories of Times Past *'Grade-A Kindness (Gevrandia Only)' - Complete Quest Gang of Thieves *'Rookie Bodyguard (Cesedria Only)' - Complete Quest The Queen's Defense Corps *'Key's Friend' - Complete Quest Key's Friend at Colosseum Category:Guides